Tere liye hi jiya main
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: its a story about Rajat & Vineet...read to know more...plssss review


**A/N:THIS IS A STORY OF A NEW FRIENDSHIP…..READ TO KNOW MORE…..KRITIKA ITS FOR U…..OTHERS ALSO ENJOY….**

**HERE WE GO….PLSS ENJOY….**

The person was ringing the bell continuously….one lazy hand at last opened it…smiled….the person sat on the sofa…rested his head….looking tired…

The other one said…Bohot thak gaye ho nay?

The other said nothing just nodded his head…..

The other one:baitho tum….main pani lata hu….

The person:hmmmm….he closed his eyes…

The man came with a glass of water….give it to him…the man drank it in one gulp…..

The man:are dheere…khana lau?..

The person:nehi sir…bhook nehi hai….baas neend a raha hai….

The man said beside him & rubbed his hair…..

The man:c'mn Vineet thora sa kha lo…warna neend hi nhi ayega…..

Vineet:aaj bohot exertion ho gayi sir…..upar se STF ke sath kaam karna par raha hai….

The man:jaanta hu yaar…..upar se main bhi nehi jaa sakta….pyar me goli lagne ki waja se….

Vineet:are aap chinta mat kijiye Rajat sir…hum sambhal rahe hai…..thore dino me sab thik ho jayega..

Rajat:haan….naya jagah hai to problem zyada ho raha hai….

Vineet:jee sir…..agar aap mere sath nehi hote to main pakka bhaag jata yaha se…

Rajat:ha ha ha…..waise aaj ACP saab ka call aya tha….

Vineet(got up in jerk):kya kahan unhone?waha ka kya khabar?

Rajat:mm…waha to sab theek hai….

Vineet:I miss them sir…..

Rajat:I too miss them…..par tum ho to utna problem nehi hota…..

Vineet:hmmm….muse bhi…..sir,baba so gaye?

Rajat:haan aaj kafi jldi sula diya…kal jaldi jaldi doctor ke paas jana hai…..

Vineet:to kal main half day le leta hu…..aapka bhi tabiyat kharab hai…aap akela kaise sambhaloge?

Rajat:nehi nehi….tum office jao na…..waise bhi yaha kaam ka pressure kafi zyada hai…

Vineet:yaha ke officers kitne lazy hai sir….humare Mumbai me to sab kitna jaldi jaldi hota hai…..

Rajat:sahi kaha…..waise to maine kafi suna tha Delhi CID ke bare me….par yaha to kuch nehi hai…

Vineet:hum sab waha ek family ki tarah the….

Rajat:chodo….jo ho gaya so ho gaya….baas baba ke treatment jaldi khatam ho jaye…..

Vineet:haan tab hum wapas chale jayenge….lekin usme bhi to 3/4 saal lagenge…

Rajat:jo hona hai wo to hoga hi….lekin tum mere sath aise chale ayoge ye to maine bilkul nehi socha tha…

Vineet:kyu hum apke dost nehi hai?

Rajat:ye tum se kisne kaha ki tum mera dost ho?bilkul nhi ho…(seriously)..

Vineet:sir?

Rajat:are tum to mere bhai se bhi barkar ho….

Vineet hugged him tightly…..Rajat too…..

Vineet:main to boht dar gaya tha…..sachchi….

Rajat(separate him & pat his back):pata hai…wo to apke shakal se hi pata chal gaya,,,,,,

Vineet:haan dara diya apne…..

Rajat:bhook nehi laga tumhe?

Vineet:bohot….

Rajat:ok jao fatafat fresh ho jao….main dinner ready karta hu…..

Vineet:ok….

He went….Rajat served the dinner…...

Vineet:are waha bada acha khushboo hai…kya bana hai?

Rajat:palak paneer…

Vineet:wow!my favourite,,,,,,,thank u so much sir…

Rajat:chalo aab jaldi kha lo…..phir so jao…..

Vineet:ap nehi khayenge?

Rajat:main?

Vineet:kyu?aap kabhi mere bina khate hai?

Rajat(pat his arm):chalo main bhi khata hu…

Vineet:wow sir!ap ne itna acha banaya hai ye….just awesome….lovely….

Rajat:acha baba khalo tum….aur kitna tareef karoge?

They soon finished the dinner….Rajat was standing at the balcony….Vineet placed his hand on his shoulder…..

Rajat:aab tak tum jag rahe ho?

Vineet:haan neend nhi a raha…to socha apse baat krlu…

Rajat:bolo….

Vineet:sir apko yaad hai hum kehte the ki Abhi sir or Daya sir k dosti k bare me….ki unka dosti kitna khoobsurat hai….

Rajat:hmmm….to?

Vineet:sir aaj to hum bhi best friends hai…kitni achi baat hai na?

Rajat:haan Vineet…lekin aab mere best friend aap jao aur so jao….

Vineet:jee sir…par kuch files hai…wo khatam krke hi so jayunga…..

Rajat:nehi tum so jao….wo files muse de do….main kar dunga…..

Vineet:sir main kr lunga…

Rajat:Vineet…pls yaar….de do na….

Vineet:ok sir,,,,,

Then Rajat took the files & Vineet slept…..after finishing the files Rajat went to his room….saw his friend sleeping…..he covered him with blanket…..switched off the light…..he also slept….

**A/N:GUYS,THIS IS END…PLSSSSSS READ & MUST REVIEW…..**

**KRITIKA:HOPE U WILL LIKE IT …..**

**BYE,,,,,,,,,,,GOD BLESS U ALL…SRIJA**


End file.
